


Light in Darkness

by abbymaie



Series: Songs of Wolves and Bulls [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbymaie/pseuds/abbymaie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a long time since he'd been able to step foot inside that house again. And when he did, it all came flooding back: the memories, the pain, the laughter, the echoes and whispers, everything. Every room held a memory and a story, happy more often than not. It seemed that no matter how hard he tried, the past refused to let go. And it <em>haunted</em> him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light in Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This is my lovely little contribution to Arya x Gendry Week. Shh, I know that it ended yesterday but I was too busy last week to participate fully. So to make up for that, I decided to write several one shots for several of the prompts.  
> Last week was a great week and I couldn't have asked for a better lot of inspiration. Much love and kudos to all those that participated. Even if it was just a small snippet or all seven prompts, your stories will forever be a part of that phenomenal week.
> 
> Enjoy and thanks for making it the best week ever! :D  
> (Also, this may have gotten away from me whilst writing it.)

**calm**

_adj._  

 **1.** Nearly or completely motionless; undisturbed

 **2.** Not excited or agitated; composed

_n._

**1.** An absence or cessation of motion; stillness.

 **2.** Serenity; tranquillity; peace.

* * *

It had been a long time since he'd been able to step foot inside that house again. And when he did, it all came flooding back: the memories, the pain, the laughter, the echoes and whispers, everything. Every room held a memory and a story, happy more often than not. It seemed that no matter how hard he tried, the past refused to let go. And it _haunted_ him.

 She found him in standing in the closet of the upstairs bedroom. His fingers were tracing marks that were etched into the door face and he was muttering under his breath. Confused, Arya walked over to him. As she walked closer, she saw what he was mumbling about and held her breath.

 They were height measurements, _his_  height measurements, to be exact. She could see as the markings rose from the floor to the light switch next to the closet door. Each engraving had an inscription written next to it.

  _Gendry_ – 4 yrs old; getting bigger with every day

 The mark above it was spaced just an inch higher.

  _Gendry_ – 5 yrs old; bigger than the year before

And the mark above this one was the same.

  
_Gendry_ – 6 yrs old; still the smallest boy in his class but not for long

 Arya let out a small laugh as she imagined Gendry being the tiniest boy in his class. He was positively a giant while _she_ was the tiny one. She kept reading the carvings and smiled at the written words describing her stubborn boy. Sure enough the next few she read illustrated his stubbornness.

  
_Gendry_ – 7 yrs old; broader but still not taller, still not happy about it. silly boy.

  
_Gendry_ – 8 yrs old; broader, an inch taller, but still as stubborn as ever

  
_Gendry_ – 9 yrs old; stubborn, heavier, and…. taller

Arya grinned at that one before moving her eyes several inches higher. It was the last marking and his fingers seemed to be stuck there. It was as if he hoped his fingers would absorb the words but as soon as she read them she understood why. They were the last words his _mother_ had written there. 

  
_Gendry_ – 10 yrs old; tallest boy in the class. stubborn as a bull, but I love my sweet boy all the same.

She sighed and his fingers fell away to his side. He moved deeper inside the small closet and stopped in front of the small dresser. Gently, he pushed the dresser to the side and revealed the hidden compartment behind it. Sticking his hand in, he pulled out a small box and a few letters. Arya inched closer to see what he was holding. He set the box atop the dresser and opened it.

Lying inside the box were pictures; pictures of Gendry, his mother, some with them together, and some with his foster parents. He carded through them and let out small smiles and laughs. Arya placed her hand on his shoulder and kissed his shoulder blade. He let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding and reached for her hand, trembling before pressing it to his lips.

For the first time since he heard about his foster mother’s death, Gendry’s resolve crumbled and he cried. He fell to his knees and let it all out, sobbing and howling in pain. His hands came up to his face and covered it as he cried.

Arya could do nothing but watch as Gendry cried over things long gone and gone too soon. She had tears in her eyes but she knew that she needed to be strong for him.

“I should’ve been here. I should’ve been with her… but I wasn’t. I was selfish… I was a selfish jerk.”

Arya pulled him to her then and Gendry embraced her, burying his head in the crook of her neck.

“It’s not your fault, Gendry. You didn’t know she was sick and you know that she would’ve kept it from you, regardless of whether you were here or not.”

“I'm still a selfish prick that left here without a second glance back. I didn’t even have the decency to give her a proper goodbye.”

She closed her eyes and fought the urge to roll her eyes at him. “Wanting to make something of yourself and for _yourself_ , doesn’t make you a selfish prick. And what choice did you have but to leave? Your foster mother would’ve understood. She only wanted what was best for you. And if leaving was what was for the best, then she would’ve understood.”

He stayed silent. He knew Arya was right but it still didn’t ease the guilt he felt. “I know but I was young and stupid and stubborn. I was angry at the world and everyone but she didn’t deserve what I did her. I should’ve told her that I was sorry and that I didn’t mean it. I loved her Arya; she was everything to me after my mother died. And now,” he paused before continuing, “…now she’s gone. And I can’t take it back.”

She didn’t know what to say to that. She’d never lost anyone she loved before. Her mother and father were still with her and she’d never known a life without them but Gendry, Gendry had lost both the woman that was his mother and the woman he loved as one.

They stood in silence for some time before Gendry pulled back from their embrace. His eyes were still glistening but he willed himself to hold it together. Arya cupped his face and kissed his nose. He bent down and pressed their foreheads together, closed his eyes and tried to pretend that everything was okay.

She could sense how he was warring with himself and struggling to find peace. So she did the one thing that never failed to calm him, she reached for his hand and placed it on her ever growing bump. Immediately all the worries and pain slipped from him and he exhaled. Feeling the way the baby kicked and moved at his touch, it made him chuckle sadly.

When she sensed that Gendry was at ease, Arya put her hand under his chin and spoke. “Her being gone doesn’t mean that you can’t fix it.”

“So how do I make it right?” he asked as he rubbed her bump.

“Talk to her.”

* * *

 He stood in front of her grave and he stared at it. It felt surreal to him, seeing the grave again after all this time. He exhaled a shaky breath and spoke.

“Hi, Mom. I know it’s been a while since I came to see you. I meant to come sooner but… a lot of things happened between then and now. The day that I left, I decided to put everything that happened here behind me. And for a while it worked. I continued to live my life as normally as I could and soon enough, I met someone. She is everything I never knew I needed: brave, feisty, loyal, deathly protective over her loved ones, stubborn too, and as wild as a wolf.

Her name’s Arya. She’s a tiny little thing but she’s as strong and fierce as a wolf.  And I love her. I honestly think that she’s the best thing that has ever happened to me. And I know that you would’ve loved her mom… _her_ too.

But that’s not why I’m here. I know that you want to know more about her but now’s not the time. I guess I came to you because I just—I don’t know what to say to _her_. You always knew what to say whenever I was in trouble.”

Gendry stared at his mother’s name and traced the letters. He felt the way his fingers curved and curled into the engraved stone.

**_In loving memory of_ **

**_Alyssa Waters,_ **

**_Loving mother and friend_ **

**_Rest in Peace_ **

“Mom,” he whispered into the air, “what do I do?”

He sat on the forest floor in tranquil silence before he thought he heard his mother’s voice.

_“It’s okay baby. She’ll forgive you, she’s always forgiven you. She’s loved you as I loved you my sweet, sweet boy.”_

Gendry whipped his head around to the direction where he heard his mother’s voice and gasped. It spoke in the direction of his foster mother’s grave. He blinked and stood, walking over to her grave. Nearing the grave, he blinked again. Standing in front of the grave was Arya with his foster father, Tobho Mott.

Tobho gave him a sad smile and Arya extended her hand out to him. He took it and kissed it.

He turned to face the grave and when he finally had the courage he began to speak.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry about everything. I was stupid and selfish and refused to listen. I know that you would never hurt me but I was too stubborn to see reason. You have always been there for me when I needed you most. And the one time you needed me, I wasn’t there.

And no matter how hard I tried to forget, I couldn’t .The last time that we spoke, I said things that I shouldn’t have and I regret them. I didn’t mean any of them and I know that now. I know that it’s too late to ask for forgiveness but I wanted you to know that I was sorry. That I wish that I could’ve been here for you and that I love you… _mom_. ”

When he finished, the tears were streaming down his face again. Gendry’s shoulders were shaking and his foster father pulled him into a hug.

“It’s okay, son. She forgave you a long time ago. She could never hold it against you; she loved you too much for that.”

Gendry held onto him with all his force and cried. It was a while before he could break away from his foster father. By then the sun was beginning to set and it was almost time for dinner. Although he wasn't all that hungry, he remembered Arya. Arya, tiny and round with their child. She would be hungry and tired from standing all day. He made a mental note to rub her feet later when they got back to the house.

Tobho began to walk away to his car when he turned back to Gendry. "You good getting back, son?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"Thank you for everything. We'll see you in a bit." Arya added before kissing Tobho on the cheek.

"See you at home." With that he left.

Arya turned back to where Gendry was standing. "Gendry?"

"Hmm?"

"You alright love?"

He looked at grave and then at her. He smiled. "I'm fine."

She strode over to him and grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together. "You sure?"

Gendry bent down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. She placed her free hand on his cheek and stroked it. "Yes. Let's go home, love."

Arya smiled at him and nudged his nose with hers. He chuckled and bit her nose before they began to walk.

"Cara." Arya said aloud as they walked.

"What?"

"Cara." She repeated. "I want to name our baby Cara if it's a girl."

Gendry felt his broken heart mend with her words. "It's perfect."

She smiled. "I know it is, stupid."

He felt calmer with every step after that. Gendry took one last look back to the grave before they walked to the car hand in hand.

 

 

_**In loving memory of** _

_**Cara Mott,** _

_**Loving wife, friend, and mother** _

_**Rest in Peace** _

 


End file.
